Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an antenna design capable of improving antenna radiation energy.
Description of Related Art
Along with quick development of wireless communication technology, more and more wireless communication functions are required to be integrated in a single handheld communication device. For example, a wireless wide area network (WWAN) system, a wireless personal area network (WPAN) system, A wireless local area network (WLAN) system, a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) system, a digital television broadcasting (DTV) system, a global positioning system (GPS), a satellite communication system and a beamforming antenna array system, etc.
When antennas of different wireless communication systems have to be integrated into a single handheld communication device with a small internal space, it probably causes attenuation of an antenna radiation characteristic. For example, decrease of antenna far-field radiation efficiency, reduction of antenna pattern maximum gain, increase of antenna energy storage, increase of antenna media and ohmic loss, etc., which greatly increases technical difficulty and challenge in multi-antenna integration of the handheld communication device.
A possible technical resolution of the conventional technique is mainly to design protruding or slit metal structures between antenna elements, or increase a distance between the antenna elements to decrease an energy coupling degree between the antennas. However, these methods may all causes additional increase of a whole size of the multi-antenna system.